starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
EV-9D9
| Afbeelding = 250px | naam = EV-9D9 (Eve Ninedenine) | model = EV Supervisor Droid | kleur = Bruin | mannelijkofvrouwelijk = Vrouwelijk | datumgemaakt= | datumvernietigd= 4 ABY | fabrikant = MerenData | eigenaar= Cloud City GoCorp Jabba the Hutt | vervoer= | wapen= | hoogte = 1,90 meter | uitrusting = | taken = Coördineren Leiding geven | affiliatie= Jabba the Hutt }} thumb|150px|EV-9D9 EV-9D9 was een sadistische EV Supervisor Droid die de leiding had over de Cyborg Operations in Jabba's Palace in 4 ABY. Biografie EV-9D9 was één van de weinige EV Supervisor Droids die na het ontdekken van de fout in alle modellen, niet werd teruggeroepen door MerenData. Net zoals de meeste EV Supervisor Droids werd EV-9D9 een onvoorstelbare bullebak en beul. Alvorens ze in dienst kwam van Jabba the Hutt had Eve twee belangrijke jobs. Details omtrent de volgorde van deze jobs was onduidelijk. Op Cloud City (wat vermoedelijk haar eerste job was) leerde Eve kennismaken met de macht van autoriteit. Ze leerde ook stilaan om meer discreet om te gaan met haar praktijken zodat ze deze voort kon uitoefenen. Het werd ook duidelijk dat EV-9D9 een extreem hoge overlevingsdrang had met een vreemde derde Photoreceptor die hiervan mogelijk de aanleiding was. Haar instinct was zelfs zo sterk dat ze de hele veiligheid van Cloud City kon vermijden toen een groep Droids haar sadistische gedrag hadden kunnen overbrengen aan de autoriteiten. EV-9D9 vernietigde echter eerst een vierde van alle Droids op Cloud City alvorens het Mining Ship, de Ioprene Princess, te kapen en ermee te vluchten. Vervolgens vond Eve werk op een GoCorp Repulsorlift fabriek. Het was daar dat Jabba the Hutt zijn medewerkers haar ontdekten. De werkdroids in de fabriek gaven het uiterste van hun krachten en waren totaal uitgeput van de stress en extreme werkuren. Naast de Skiffs die Jabba kocht, nam hij eveneens EV-9D9 mee. In Jabba’s Palace werd EV-9D9 de leidster van de Cyborg Operations in Jabba's Droid Pool. Met 8D8 had ze een gewillige assistent om Droids te folteren, hoewel ook 8D8 EV-9D9 haatte. In de Dungeons kon ze naar hartelust Droids folteren en de meest saaie en ergerlijke taken laten uitoefenen. EV-9D9 werkte meestal gezeten achter een console. 250px|left|thumb|EV-9D9 In 4 ABY had EV-9D9 nood aan Astromech Droids op de Khetanna nadat er verschillende exemplaren waren verdwenen. Toen C-3PO en R2-D2 naar haar werden gebracht werd Threepio toegewezen als de nieuwe Protocol Droid en Artoo op de Khetanna om onder andere drankjes te serveren. Ondertussen had EV ontdekt dat Lando Calrissian het paleis was geïnfiltreerd. De voormalige Baron Administrator van Cloud City was haar zeker en vast op het spoort gekomen, dacht Eve. De aanwezigheid van Calrissian was echter toeval maar dat was niet die van 12-4C-41 (Wuntoo). Deze Traffic Control Droid had haar slachtpartij op Cloud City overleefd en wou de vergelijking rechtzetten. De Droid had Eve gevolgd en tijdens de Battle of Carkoon schakelde hij haar uit met vier blasterschoten. Wuntoo haalde EV-9D9 helemaal uit elkaar, verwijderde haar derde Photoreceptor en haar Pain Simulator knop zodat ze geen gevoel van dood zou voelen. Nadat Eve tot op het laatste schroefje was uit elkaar gehaald, bevrijdde Wuntoo de Droids uit Jabba's Droid Pool. Achter de Schermen * De stem van EV-9D9 werd ingesproken door regisseur Richard Marquand. * In een eerdere draft stond ze bekend als U-8D8. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *EV-9D9 in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Tales from Jabba’s Palace – Novel *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Who is Who in Jabba’s Palace *CCG category:Supervisor Droids category:Cloud City category:Jabba's Droidpool